


TMG Naked and Afraid AU

by Kjosie07



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, TMG - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang
Genre: M/M, naked and afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjosie07/pseuds/Kjosie07
Summary: Cody Ko And Noel Miller meet as contestants on the survival show Naked and Afraid.





	TMG Naked and Afraid AU

     “We gotta swim bro.”  
Noel looked over to the man next to him, trying not to dwell on the fact that he was naked — that they both were.  
     “I don’t know man. That’s a long way to go. I know how to swim, but I’ve never gone that far before, and definitely not in the ocean.”  
     “Look,” Cody said, glancing over to Noel and then back out to the water, “they said there’s no fresh water on this island. If we don’t swim now we’ll have to go later, and by then we’ll be dehydrated and it’ll be way harder.”  
     Cody was right, but Noel wasn’t quite ready to admit it. Looking out at that blue ass water and thinking of swimming across it, potentially stranding himself in the middle of the ocean if he turned out to not be strong enough, activated some sort of primal fear in Noel. But he wasn’t about to admit that to Cody.  
     “Don’t worry about it so much,” Cody said as if he had read Noel’s mind. “Anyways,” he continued, “I’m a good enough swimmer for the both of us. I almost went to the olympics.”  
     “For swimming?” Noel asked, pulling his eyes away from the ocean to look back at Cody. He couldn’t help but give his body a once over. He did look like an athlete.  
     “Well, no,” Cody stammered. “Diving. But that’s close enough, plus I surf.”  
     Of course he surfs. Was there anything this guys couldn’t do?  
“I’ll have your back, don’t worry, but if we’re going to go we should do it now before we hit the afternoon heat.” He looked at Noel expectantly.  
     “Fine,” he conceded, “let’s get this over with.”  
     He followed Cody into the waves, matching his steps as he shuffled through the warm sandy shallows, and trying his best to mimic his movements as Cody dove in and began to cut, seemingly effortlessly, through the waves. Noel couldn’t quite match Cody’s quick, efficient strokes, but they seemed to be going at a pretty respectable pace — even though he suspected Cody was slowing down for him.  
     The first portion of the swim was surprisingly uneventful. Noel even found himself starting to relax, focusing on nothing other than monitoring his breath and heart rate, and matching Cody’s pace. It wasn’t until they had almost reached the other shore that they were met with any sort of opposition.  
     The current came out of nowhere pulling Noel under the water. Before he even ran out of breath though, Cody was there. He wrapped both arms under Noel’s armpits and towed him to the surface. Noel clung to him; he knew in some back part of his mind that this was the wrong thing to do, but he was panicking now. This was why he feared the ocean. Cody struggled for several long seconds, his efficient strokes becoming clumsy as he tried to support both his and Noel’s weight. Noel realized this and regained enough composure to let go, but not before Cody has taken in several mouthfuls of seawater.

     After a few final moments of panic, the two once again found the sand beneath their feet and stumbled onto the warm dry sand panting and spluttering.  
     “You good?” Noel asked, looking over to Cody who was still coughing and spitting out water.  
“Yeah,” he replied, his voice raw.  
Noel stood up, brushing the sand off of his palms before offering Cody a hand up, which he readily accepted.  
     They walked together down the beach. When they’d first been dropped off this morning, they’d been told that if they swam over to this island there’d be fresh water, but so far there was no sign of it.  
     The sun beat down on them and Noel couldn’t help but worry for Cody’s pale skin which was already starting to turn pink.  
After a couple hundred more yards Cody broke the silence.  
     “Dude, check it out,” he said, hitting Noel lightly on the shoulder and pointing at a tall palm tree. “Coconuts.”  
     It was no freshwater stream, but it was something.  
     “Now we just have to figure out how to get them.” Cody said. “I’m not sure if I can climb that high without any hand holds.” He said, eyeing the tall smooth trunk.  
Noel approached the tree, jumping up a few feet before wrapping his legs around the trunk and starting to slowly shimmy up towards the fruit. In this moment it was impossible to forget just how naked he was.  
He made it up about ten feet before he slipped, flailing in midair for a few seconds before hitting the sand.  
     “You okay?” Cody asked.  
     “Yeah,” Noel responded, getting up and brushing off as much sand as he could. His hands and inner things were red and irritated from the tree bark.  
     “I think I could get it with a couple more tries.”  
     “Awesome.” Cody looked genuinely stoked. “You can give that another shot and I’ll keep going down the beach and look for fresh water.  
     Noel wasn’t sure how he felt about splitting up, but if it worked, they’d have food and water at the end of the first day, which was a pretty good place to be. He reluctantly agreed, unable to resist watching Cody as he walked away.  
     Once Cody was out of sight, he turned back to the tree. After multiple failed attempts he finally made it to the top of the tree, grabbing a single coconut and tossing it down. He reached for another one, but after a few seconds of trying he had to make his was back down. The rough bark was killing his hands. He could only hold on for a few minutes at a time. It would take longer than he’d first thought, but he’d be able to manage. The shade under the fronds was nice though, so he couldn’t complain.  
     By the time Cody came back, Noel had a good size pile of coconuts on either side of the base of the tree trunk.  
     “It’s a ways off, but I found a nice stream. I figured we could set up camp down there.”  
     Noel couldn’t help but notice how red Cody’s back and chest were. The long walk in the sun hadn’t been kind to him. The sun would set soon though; and hopefully by then they’d have their camp set up, and they’d be able to spend the night in relative comfort.  
                     ****  
     Noel woke up a few minutes after Cody did. He wasn’t sure if it was a coincidence or if he’d been able to sense that something was wrong, but either way, he was glad he got up when he did. He crawled out of their makeshift lean to and into the moonlight. He found Cody a few yards away with his hands on his knees, throwing up.  
     Noel walked over, unsure of what he should do. By the time he was at Cody’s side he had finished.  
     “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?” Cody asked, wiping his mouth.  
     “No, don’t be stupid,” Noel said.

     He helped Cody over to the base of a tree where he sat leaning his head back and closing his eyes. His face glistened with sweat. The air was significantly cooler now than it had been in the afternoon, but it was still warm. Even so, Cody was shivering. It was heat exhaustion. Textbook. He had been out in the sun for way too long with way too little to drink. The seawater probably hadn’t helped either.  
     Noel got up and picked up one of the empty coconut shell halves, taking it over to the stream and filling it up to the brim with water before bringing it back to Cody.  
     They sat in silence for a few minutes as Cody sipped the water slowly, no doubt trying to avoid throwing up again. Once it was empty Noel took it back to the stream and filled it again.  
     “You don’t have to do this,” Cody said when Noel returned.

     “You can go back to bed.”  
     “No way,” Noel responded. “We’re a team dude. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.  
Cody smiled weakly and Noel couldn’t help but smile too.  
     “We’re all eachother’s got out here, so we gotta take care of each other. You did your part earlier when you literally saved me from drowning. Let me do my part.”  
     As he talked, Cody looked at him, and for someone so sick, the intensity of his gaze surprised Noel. And in that moment with Cody, even though he was hot and sweaty and tired and hungry, this island felt like paradise.


End file.
